


Catch You When You Fall

by sasukestorm (izukillme)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Uchiha Sasuke, Angst, Broken Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Mentor Hatake Kakashi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sad Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto is Mean, he just. says something he shouldn't, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/sasukestorm
Summary: During training, Naruto says something out of line, causing Sasuke to run off into the forest. Kakashi follows.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Catch You When You Fall

It started like this, so of course it had to end badly.

The sky had been blue and the birds had been chirping. Sasuke had woken up early, the crisp morning air filling his nostrils. He’d headed out to the garden to practice some _kata_ , and had had a pleasant surprise when he noticed his tomato plant had finally borne fruit. After a healthy and fulfilling breakfast of tomatoes, fruit salad he’d made the night before and a bit of rice because one should always get your carbohydrates, he’d set out to the usual waiting place. Even Naruto’s idiocy couldn’t bother him; he felt _tranquil._ Like he hadn’t in a very long while.

Kakashi arrived late, as usual. They sparred, Sasuke versus Sakura first. Sakura seemed to have given up on her crush; what a relief. It was a bit of a challenge when Sakura was actually trying and not struck by his looks, but Sasuke won easily. Sakura picked herself up and then rattled off all her mistakes, and even Sasuke was surprised by her analytical skills.

Then it was Sakura against Naruto. That fight was quick; Sakura swept Naruto’s legs out from under him with a stick she grabbed from behind her. She bound him with a jutsu within seconds and smiled proudly. There was some pointing out of where both needed to improve and for once, Naruto drank it in with a vivid vigour.

And then it was Naruto and Sasuke against each other. Of course, that wasn’t about to end well. Because when did _anything_ involving those two ever end well?

The beginning of the fight was actually not too bad. Naruto seemed to have taken Kakashi’s advice and covered his weak points, strengthening his stance. Sasuke had unleashed a few small fire jutsu, enough to singe Naruto’s clothes. He’d teased Naruto a bit - “what is it, _usuratonkachi_? Are we tired already?” and the blond had fought back with his usual angry retorts. Sasuke had just teased him more and danced out of reach, waiting for Naruto to get angry enough so he could strike freely.

“Scared?“ he had taunted. “Of course; you were always hiding behind someone. Never learned how to stand on his own two feet!”

It had been out of line, and he’d been about to apologise when he realised what he’d said. 

But what Naruto said next was even more unforgivable.

“Your parents sure did a fine job of raising such an asshole!”

Sasuke froze completely.

_Your parents did a fine job of raising such an asshole!_

Then something started to burn in his chest, acidic and painful. 

He didn’t stop to think before he pinned Naruto to the ground, fire crackling at his fingers already. Naruto choked under his grasp, squirming and struggling. 

“ _WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?!_ “ Sasuke roared. “ _HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS?!”_

“I - I - ” Naruto sputtered helplessly. 

Sasuke couldn’t stand to look at his face anymore. 

He jumped up and ran off into the forest, ignoring Kakashi and Naruto’s mingled cries of, “Sasuke!”

* * *

That’s how he ended up here. Punching a tree till his hands were bloody and full of splinters.

The pain did nothing to stop the tears spilling over from his eyes like water.

“Why?” he whispered to himself brokenly. He didn’t even know what he was asking. 

Why had Naruto said that? Why had his parents raised him so horribly? Why was he crying over it? Why was he so pathetic?

_Why was his family dead?_

He didn’t know. He didn’t know he didn’t know he didn’t _know_ -

Sasuke screamed and punched the tree again.

“Sasuke,” came a calm voice from behind him. He started, spinning around with five knives at the ready.

It was Kakashi, hands held up in a conciliatory gesture.

Sasuke lowered his knives but still stared suspiciously up at Kakashi. He must look a sight, he thought - hair full of leaves and twigs, eyes red and blotchy, face pink from crying and screaming. 

“I’m not here to say what Naruto did was okay.” Kakashi told him. “And your reaction was only to be expected.”

Sasuke continued to watch his teacher, not responding. He didn’t feel like talking right now.

“You were hurt.” the silver-haired man continued. “And that’s okay, it’s natural to feel hurt.” He glanced at Sasuke’s bloodied knuckles. “You’re literally hurt, too. Give me your hands.”

Sasuke complied reluctantly on seeing the look in Kakashi’s eyes. The man was serious, no joking around. And you weren’t stubborn with Kakashi Hatake when he was being serious.

Kakashi removed the splinters with a quick suction jutsu and dabbed antiseptic from his kit on Sasuke’s raw knuckles. He placed his own fingers on Sasuke’s hands, pressing chakra gently into the wounds to heal them. 

“You know,” he started softly, “it’s all right to let it out once in a while. You aren’t pathetic for it.”

“How do you even know I was thinking that?” Sasuke asked, more curious than defensive.

Kakashi shrugged. “It’s the natural conclusion.”

He pulled back and sat down under the tree Sasuke’d been trying to destroy. 

“Come, sit down.” he called, patting the ground next to him.

Sasuke eyed the leaf-covered forest floor with a suspicious gaze.

Kakashi laughed. “It doesn’t bite. I promise.”

Sasuke eyed it some more. Then he sat down gingerly, ready to spring away at a moment’s notice.

He was startled by a warm arm pulling him into an equally warm body.

“Why are you doing this?” Sasuke couldn’t help but mumble into Kakashi’s chest.

“Because you’re my student, and it’s my job to take care of you.” Kakashi replied, ruffling his hair.

Sasuke wanted to run - but it was so _warm_ \- and he was so _tired_ \- and Kakashi was holding him like his mother used to - 

The tears bubbled over again and then he was crying like a baby into Kakashi’s chest. Crying for everything he’d lost like he had forced himself not to for so many years. He hadn’t cried then and he wouldn’t cry now, he’d told himself. But he couldn’t help letting everything out in this warm, comforting presence of a person his gut trusted. Kakashi just patted Sasuke gently, mumbling, “It’s okay. It’s okay.” over and over.

And somehow, it did feel a little okay.

Maybe not all right - but okay.

So Sasuke cried himself into an exhausted sleep, and Kakashi held his precious student close until the morning came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It is I, your dearest Tani/Ceru <3 Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
